Administrative Core Summary Effective administration is critical to the mission of the Program. The major goals of the Administrative Core are to coordinate and direct Program efforts, to interface with other leaders/efforts in the field, and to interface with NCI. As part of this effort, the Administrative Core will also organize outside speaker visits, scientific retreats, and the annual External Advisory Committee (EAC) meetings. The Administrative Core will also monitor progress in the Program and effective use of the Shared Resource Cores. To achieve these goals, the Administrative Core will be led by the Program Principal Investigator, Dr. Alissa Weaver. Dr. Weaver will interface with all Core leaders at formal quarterly meetings, and all Project leaders at monthly meetings to review progress and determine what, if any, changes need to be made. In addition, every two weeks the entire Program investigator group will meet for data presentations. At those meetings, Projects and Cores will alternate presenting scientific results and we will also communicate any Program news or discuss any issues. Once a year, we will hold an Annual Research Retreat. A Program Administrator will facilitate organization and communication with Program members and outside investigators, including the EAC. The frequent meetings and formal structure that we will put in place will facilitate communication, allow early recognition of any problems that need to be addressed, allow capitalization on any opportunities, and ensure integration of the group and scientific synergy.